


Putting Out The Fire With Gasoline

by First_born_Unicorn



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_born_Unicorn/pseuds/First_born_Unicorn
Summary: Just a short story of how Farrier and Collins became more than friends.





	Putting Out The Fire With Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I'm sorry for my poor grammar and stupid mistakes.

Farrier is the darkness and rage. Collins is the light and peace. They've met during Collin’s first day at the base, but they didn't become friends immediately.

Farrier was a lone wolf and as he once said, “I didn't come here to make friends”. But eventually, the war did its job and after their first flight, when they lost half of their aircraft and they both were shocked and scared to the edge of madness. Each of them was coping with this their own way. Collins was running here and there, doing everything he could to keep everybody calm and relaxed as it was possible in this situation. Farrier was sitting near his plane, barely moving, staring at one point, clenching his fists, his eyes were crazy and lifeless at the same time.

When Collins approached Farrier and told him to eat something and change his clothes it was almost 5 hours after the arrival. Farrier looked at him with the anger Collins had never seen before. It was almost animalistic. Anyone would step aside but Collins wasn't that kind of guy. He knew that Farrier was in shock and he knew that he had to do something about it.

He was going to stand there and talk to him and even fight him if he needed, just to get him back from the unhappy place his mind was. And the second thing is exactly what happened. 

It was a quick fight, though it could end up bad if suddenly, between the punches, Collins didn’t hug Farrier hard, almost breaking his ribs repeating like hundreds of times, "It's ok. It's ok". Collins felt his friend’s body relaxing. He pulled himself away and said, "Let’s feed you and get you drunk". 

And this is how their friendship began. They've been in the sky together so many times that they finally became one person. They didn't even feel the need to talk sometimes. Farrier was fire and Collins was the cover. But it was something else between them that was growing each day and finally, it exploded.

It was another bad flight, the one that leaves your broken and hopeless. Even Collins couldn’t find the strength to pick up the pieces and keep going. They were silently drinking at the barracks, covered with the dark and silence. The only sound that was there was the screams of dying soldiers in the field hospital. They didn’t talk. They were just drinking.

The whiskey was horrible, like the glass cleaner, but it was better than staying sober and letting the horror of the day eating you alive. It was Farrier who got drunk first.

He was unpredictable. Sometimes when he was drunk he was aggressive. He could start a fight for a wrong look, but he could also be the friendliest and the funniest guy. This time he was neither.

Farrier chuckled softly and said with a quiet voice, "I thought I’d die today." He didn't continue, he just took another sip.

Collins felt his eyes burning when something started to grow inside his chest not letting him breathe. He had too much feeling that moment. It wasn't a pity and it wasn't a love. It was too painful to leave it like that.

In one quick move, he took Farrier’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He was squeezing Farrier’s face too hard, causing a pain. He was ready that Farrier would try to pull away, yell at him, fight him. Nothing happened. He did nothing and he wasn't resisting. Collins didn't know what to expect from it. It was an impulsive thing to do.

When he thought that it's time to end the kiss, he pulled away preparing himself for the worst. Farrier was looking at him with the unreadable face expression and didn't say a word. He was staring silently at the wall before him for about a minute. Collin's head was exploding with the thoughts and fears. Until finally farrier said, "Do that again."

Collins felt the blood rushing to his head. He wanted to hear that again, but he was too afraid that he heard it wrong, so he just did it again.

He closed his eyes and his lips met his friend's lips again. It was different this time. Farrier was soft and gentle. He was answering. Collins would never have thought that Farrier could be so quiet. He felt soft but his body and face looked like he was made of stone. Collins felt the other man’s life on his forehead and he thought of it as the invitation for more. They kiss has quickly become passionate and hot. They were no longer friends.

Later Collins wouldn’t remember who started undressing first. All he would remember is how he was laying down on his bunk being pressed with a hot body of another man. It was hard to breathe but he wanted them to be even closer. His chest was burning where other man's chest was touching his, his lips were burning from the demanding kisses. He would never think that someone's body could be burning hot and so desirable.

Collins tried to roll Farrier over, but all he got was animalistic sound and the man above him took his wrist and pinned them to bed. Collins was lost in the new feeling, so he missed the moment when the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. 

His cock was begging for attention and without realizing it Collins started thrusting his hips trying to touch another man's body. It wasn't unnoticed and soon his boxers were pulled over with one strong movement. Collins wondered how they weren't torn apart.

He felt Farrier grabbing his cock with strong but gentle grip. Maybe it was the war and realization that any moment may be the last or may be Farrier didn't have sex for too long, or may be it was just the way he likes it but he was so focused. They didn't talk, Farrier was just taking him. 

Collins has never been with another man and he never thought how amazing it could be. Farrier was stroking his cock, spreading the pre-come. Collins tried to control himself but he didn't last long, he has started to moan loud, like a whore, trying to please a client. He did want to please Farrier but it was not the reason. He just couldn't help it. The sensation was new and so fulfilling. His cock was painfully hard and with his thigh, he felt how hard the Farrier cock was. Collins wanted to touch, so he tried to reach for it, but Farrier didn't let him do it. Instead, he pulled off his boxers and took their dicks together in one hand and started stroking it.

The feeling was driving Collins crazy. Firm callused palm from one side and soft skin of Farrier cock from the other. Collins was moaning, almost screaming, though they were alone someone could hear them. Farrier pressed his lips again Collins and whispered, ‘So you're loud, huh?' His voice, deep and hoarse put electrical jolts down Collins' spine. He had a feeling that he was never hot like this before. He reached forward and started kissing Farrier deep and wet, moaning to his mouth. He didn't remember for how long it lasted. It could be a minute and it could be an eternity. 

He came, arching his back and spilling his come in Farrier's hand. He kept stroking their cocks together slick with a come and he came hard a few second later. Farrier crushed on a Collins. It was hard to breathe, they were sticky, wet with the sweat and come. It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
